1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a system and method for encapsulating an organic light-emitting device formed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are used in the manufacture of television screens, computer monitors, mobile phones, other hand-held devices, etc. for displaying information. A typical OLED may include layers of organic material situated between two electrodes that are all deposited on a substrate in a manner to form a matrix display panel having individually energizable pixels. The OLED is generally placed between two glass panels, and the edges of the glass panels are sealed to encapsulate the OLED therein.
There are many challenges encountered in the manufacture of such display devices. In one example, there are numerous labor intensive steps necessary to encapsulate the OLED between the two glass panels to prevent possible contamination of the device. In another example, different sizes of display screens and thus glass panels may require substantial reconfiguration of the process and process hardware used to form the display devices.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new and improved apparatus and methods for forming OLED display devices.